Untitled
by Lauren-017
Summary: Si hubiese sido la persona más afortunada del mundo y hubiera tenido la posibilidad de escribir el final de la serie, este sería mi final.
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad, vacío, soledad. En su vida todo había sido oscuro y trágico, aunque alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de percibir atisbos de luz, un destello rápido pero intenso a la vez, eso que muchos llaman "felicidad". Pero a él no le gustaba poner etiquetas porque mientras lo hacía o no, ese pequeño atisbo de luz se esfumaba y dejaba ver de nuevo la oscuridad y el vacío más absolutos.

Y todo había sido frío y distante, como él, porque temía que su dolor y sufrimiento se propagasen a aquellos que le rodeaban, aquellos que apreciaba más que él, con los que verdaderamente se implicó y aportaron ese pequeño destello de luz a su vida.

Pero ahora todo había acabado…

Wilson algo pálido y desmejorado entró en casa de su amigo esperando encontrar algo que le indicase su paradero, pero su esfuerzo resultó en vano. Esta vez se había ido para siempre, sus muebles estaban cubiertos y no había rastro de sus pertenencias. Tomó asiento en la banqueta situada frente al piano y concentró su mirada en el instrumento.

- Me temo que a ti también te ha dejado tirado amigo mío.- apoyó la mano sobre este.

El piano al igual que él había sido testigo del sufrimiento de su amigo, incluso más que él, ya que sus dedos habían cobrado vida noche tras noche compartiendo su dolor. Quiso pensar que también compartió pequeños momentos de felicidad con este, tal vez cuando estuvo con Cuddy, tras salvaar la vida de sus pacientes, los momentos vividos junto a sus empleados y también con él, porqué no decirlo. Se sentía orgulloso de ser su mejor amigo, fue una amistad llena de altibajos pero el hecho de superar los malos momentos había hecho que se fortaleciese aún más, y más ahora que su tiempo se iba agotando. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por las teclas del viejo piano, y en una de ellas encontró un trozo de papel. Rápidamente la desdobló y pudo leer una dirección y un número de teléfono. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó al número, quizás era una pista para encontrar a House. No perdía nada por intentarlo, tenía que comprobar que su amigo estaba bien.

- ¿Diga? – preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Cuddy? – abrió los ojos exageradamente.

- ¿James? – se llevó la mano al pecho y trató de mantener la compostura.- ¿House está bien?

- N-No sé.- tartamudeó.- ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

- ¿Por qué me llamas entonces? – su tono sonó a reproche. Llevaba un año fuera de Princeton, concretamente desde que tuvo lugar el "accidente" con House. Le pidió por favor a James que no intentara contactar con ella bajo ningún concepto, si ahora lo hacía es porque tenía malas noticias.

- Se ha ido.- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.- Esta vez para siempre.

- Es mejor así.- susurró.

- No ha tenido la decencia de despedirse de mi.- apretó el puño y lo apoyó sobre sus labios.

- James, lo siento.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.- mintió

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.- volvió a mentir.

- Te quiero James, cuídate.- colgó el teléfono muy despacio.

- Hasta siempre Lisa.- finalizó la llamada. Su enfermedad iba ganando la batalla, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y ese iba a ser uno de los últimos recuerdos de su amiga. En ningún momento pensó en decírselo, para qué, ella no podía hacer nada, sería otra persona más que lloraría por él, y ya tenía bastantes a su alrededor. Despejó esa idea de su mente y volvió a concentrar su atención en el papel. ¿Por qué su amigo guardaba la dirección y el número de Cuddy, pensaba hacerle una visita, o tal vez ya la había visitado y esta le ocultó dicha información? Pensaba encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas cuando de prontó escuchó el timbre.

Cuddy colgó el teléfono despacio y respiró hondo, luego algo pensativa fue a cerrar la puerta de la cocina que había quedado abierta. Al mirar por el cristal percibió una silueta en el jardín.


	2. Chapter 2

- Trece, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Wilson tras abrir la puerta del apartamento de House.

- Comprobar que no te has vuelto loco buscando a House.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- No.

Wilson bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Me pidió que cuidase de ti el tiempo que estuviese fuera, volverá.

- No necesito que House me envíe niñeras para estar vigilado las 24 horas del día.

- House estará contigo hasta que ocurra, lo sé.

- Pues de momento siempre encuentra un pretexto para huir.

- Dale tiempo.

- Tiempo es lo que no tengo.

- Pues yo sí tengo tiempo para ti.- se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta quedándose completamente desnuda, a excepción de los tacones.

Wilson tragó para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

¿Pero qué…

**(…)**

- ¡Fuera!

House boquiabierto retrocedió unos pasos, Cuddy le estaba apuntando con una escopeta.

- Lisa, yo…

- ¡No me llames así, para ti soy Cuddy! – seguía apuntándole a la altura del pecho, esa silueta que había percibido minutos atrás se hizo nítida al reconocer su bastón.

- No voy a hacerte daño.- levantó ambos brazos.

- Eso ya lo sé, la que tiene el arma soy yo.

House dio un paso hacia delante con los brazos todavía en alto.

- Lo siento.- la miró a los ojos.- De verdad.

- ¡Un año House! ¡Un año alejada de ti y vuelves para joderme con tu presencia!

- Necesitaba decírtelo.

- ¿Para seguir durmiendo bien por las noches? ¿Para lavar tu conciencia?

- Sé que lo que te hice trastocó tus planes de futuro, tuviste que cambiar de hogar, dejar tu puesto como decana y cambiar a Rachel de colegio. Quiero que recuperes lo que tenías, que vuelvas a ser la de antes. Me odio por lo que te hice, y sé que el hecho de que esté aquí diciéndotelo no va a cambiar las cosas pero ya no puedo más, me rindo. A la mierda con todo.

Cuddy por un momento sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, le veía tan frágil que le dolía, otra vez.

- Lo siento.- volvió a decir House.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Qué esperas?

- No espero nada.- se acercó a ella.- Puedes volver a Princeton, yo me voy, me voy para no volver jamás. Te juro por lo que más quiero en esta vida.- la miró a los ojos.- Que no volveré.

La miró una vez más y se alejó cojeando.

- Hijo de punta.- salió corriendo tras él dejando el arma atrás y lo tomó del brazo.- ¿Por qué no llamarme por teléfono, por qué venir hasta aquí para decírmelo? – le miró con odio.- ¿No ves que después de esto voy a llorar por ti todas las malditas noches otra vez, que no voy a dejar de pensarte? – golpeó su pecho con rabia.

Apretó sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza, un beso húmedo por la lluvia que caía con gran intensidad y les había dejado empapados en cuestión de segundos. Él tomó ambas mejillas y profundizó aún más el beso, Cuddy lo abrazaba y se mantenía pegada a él mientras se besaban.

- Tú y yo merecemos una gran despedida, esto no significará nada, solo será un hasta siempre.- House pronunció en un susurro estas últimas palabras.

Cuddy estaba más que confundida en ese mismo instante, ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente, su parte racional la había abandonado definitivamente? Lo vio totalmente empapado, con los labios carnosos y con la mirada más azul que había visto jamás en él. La respuesta era obvia.

Entraron en la habitación comiéndose a besos y deshaciéndose torpemente de la ropa, ninguno quería perder el contacto con el otro ni por un segundo. Cuddy se tumbó en la cama cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, con su cabello ondulado cayendo sobre sus pechos. House, también desnudo a los pies de la cama, observó detenidamente su cuerpo que era iluminado por un finísimo hilo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Quería grabar esa imagen para siempre en su cabeza, y en su corazón.

- Me alegra ver que todo sigue estando en su sitio.- sonrió.

- Shh.- tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Besó uno de sus senos mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, luego la miró a los ojos.

- Te amo.

Una lágrima recorrió el pálido rostro de Cuddy.

- Hey.- secó la lágrima con su pulgar.- Solo quiero que lo sepas, no te lo dije suficiente cuando estábamos juntos.- susurró.

- No hablemos, solo hagamos el amor, por favor.- acarició su áspera mejilla y lo besó para callarle definitivamente.

House se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos con deseo, Cuddy se aferró a su cuello y en ningún momento rompió el contacto con su mirada. Todo lo que tenían que decirse a partir de ahí sobraba, sus miradas hablaban por ellos. El balanceo de sus cuerpos era algo lento al principio, más bien parecía una tortura por parte de House, quien quería eternizar ese momento para siempre. Cuddy había perdido el control definitivamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de susurrar palabras inteligibles, en cambió House no los cerró en ningún momento, le encantaba verla disfrutar de esa manera. Era sin duda una despedida dulce para ambos, y merecida. Finalmente la penetró con golpes secos que hacían que Cuddy le arañase y le clavase las uñas en su espalda, ambos se castigaban con ese juego de caricias y arañazos. Cuando ambos cuerpos se saciaron House cayó sobre su pecho empapado en sudor y con una lagrima atravesando su rostro. Cuddy no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarlo y a mantenerlo sobre su pecho.

**(…)**

- Este polvo de despedida ha sido brutal.- Wilson, tumbado en la cama, tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa impresa.

Trece sonrió recostada junto a él.

- Sin duda este es el mejor regalo que podría haberme hecho House en vida, aunque seguro que está muriéndose de envidia.

Trece se levantó de la cama y se puso la gabardina.

- No ha sido House, hacer esto ha sido idea mía.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, me apetecía hacerlo. Tus ex mujeres no tenían quejas de ti en la cama, más bien todo lo contrario.- sonrió.

- Me alegra que al menos se llevaran algo bueno de mi.- sonrió también.

- James, no sé cuánto me queda de vida, lo único que sé es que a partir de ahora voy a hacer lo que me apetezca cuando me apetezca. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Es un poco tarde.

- No, nunca lo es. Deberíamos hacerlo todos, dejando atrás el orgullo o el miedo a que nos hagan daño. Vivir sería un poquito menos complicado, ¿No crees?

Asintió en silencio.

- Te veré en el hospital.- se acercó y besó su mejilla.

- Adiós, y gracias.

Trece sonrió y dejó a un Wilson pensativo tumbado en la cama de House.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Cómo le había vuelto a meter en su cama, qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para dejarlo entrar en su vida otra vez? Estaba claro que el amor había ganado la batalla esta vez, la parte racional se vio empañada por la emocional. Tantos años de contención les había pasado factura a ambos, y el hacerse daño estaba claro que formaba parte de su extraña relación. Despacio rodó en la cama, el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿Estaría House o se había ido para siempre? El miedo se apoderó de ella al no verle, o bien se había marchado o estaba en el piso de arriba. Rápido salió de la cama y se puso algo de ropa.

En mitad de la noche House despertó y observó a Cuddy durante media hora en silencio, la veía tan serena y frágil que temía que se desvaneciese bajo su atenta mirada. Su rostro se veía relajado y hasta parecía ver una ligera sonrisa, se acercó a ella y cubrió su pecho con la sábana, luego besó su cabeza. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, tenía miedo de que Cuddy despertase y lo echase bruscamente de su vida otra vez, pero tampoco quería huir y quedarse con la duda de una posible nueva oportunidad. Sonrió ante esa idea absurda, sabía a la perfección que ya nada podía volver a ser como antes, él se había encargado de traspasar la barrera. Nervioso salió de la cama para ponerse sus vaqueros y abandonar la habitación, y, decidido, fue a explorar la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la cocina a por un vaso de agua, se extrañó al ver un biberón y un chupete en la encimera, Rachel tenía ya cuatro años y medio y no tenía edad para utilizarlo, no le dio más importancia. Subió las escaleras para ir dirección al segundo piso, al entrar en el pasillo dio con tres habitaciones, se detuvo en la que había unas letras pegadas a la puerta donde se podía leer el nombre de Rachel. Dudó en entrar, si Cuddy le veía probablemente se enfadaría por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero quería ver a la pequeña una vez más, le había terminado cogiendo cariño y la echaba de menos. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y la vio profundamente dormida abrazada a un peluche, le pareció adorable. Se acercó hasta la cama y besó su cabeza, fijó la vista en un marco de fotos de la mesilla, Rachel junto a un bebé de imponentes ojos azules. Seguro que Julia, la hermana de Cuddy, había tenido un hijo. La pequeña estaría como loca con su nuevo primo, y seguro que a Cuddy se le caería la baba con su nuevo sobrino, sonrió, luego abandonó la habitación.

De nuevo en el pasillo observó las dos habitaciones restantes, entró en la que tenía justo enfrente y encontró la habitación de Cuddy, una cama amplia con todas sus pertenencias en el armario, ¿Por qué se habían refugiado entonces en el cuarto de abajo? Decidido entró en la otra habitación y al ver lo que había dentro no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado, caminó despacio al interior de la habitación y se detuvo frente a la cuna.

- No puede ser.- susurró en la oscuridad.

Un bebé de cuatro meses de pelo claro y ojos azules le daba la bienvenida allí tumbado. House caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar con una butaca y caer sentado, trató de calmarse para poder pensar con claridad. Calculó que el bebé tenía unos cuatro meses y los sumó a los nueve meses de embarazo, las cuentas cuadraban, él era el padre. Volvió a incorporarse con dificultad y a acercarse a la cuna, ahora el bebé le sonreía y movía los brazos y las piernas. Al ver que House le observaba en silencio y no hacía ademán de cogerle en brazos comenzó a sollozar. House, algo nervioso, se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado.

- Shh amigo.- ¿Quieres que mamá nos descubra?- se sentó en la butaca con él en brazos.

Miró al frente todavía en estado de shock, estaba en tensión y no conseguía tener un pensamiento coherente. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado así, pasmado, haciéndose preguntas que hasta ahora no conseguían tener respuestas. Finalmente observó al pequeño con atención.

- Hola.- miró al bebé.- No sé qué es exactamente lo que está pasando, seguro que tú también estás tan confundido como yo. Me cuesta creer que Cuddy, bueno, mamá, me ocultara tu existencia. Pero no puedo estar molesto con ella, soy un cabrón, un cabrón con suerte.- jugó con la nariz del pequeño.- No quería que te hiciese daño, y fue muy inteligente al marcharse a tiempo, pero ahora que lo sé me va a ser muy difícil vivir con esto.- bajó la mirada.

Tenía una extraña sensación al tener al pequeño en brazos, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y quererlo, aunque sólo hiciese un par de minutos que sabía de su existencia. Tragó para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta, había sido un día muy intenso para él y aún no podía creer que tenía en sus brazos a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre y con la mujer que amaba. Meses atrás esto habría sido un auténtico error para él, para ambos, pero ahora le parecía un auténtico milagro.

- Eres un guaperas, ¿Sabes? Tienes muy buenos genes, más de tu madre que míos, todo hay que decirlo, pero tienes mis ojos. Tú abuela estaría orgullosa, siempre deseó que un "futuro" descendiente los heredara.- sonrió.

El pequeño comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y House empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- se incorporó y lo meció aunque sin mucho éxito, lo tumbó sobre el cambiador y le quitó el pañal.

- Mi conversación te ha motivado para hacerte esto encima, ¿No?- vio al pequeño sonreír.- Veo que también te he dejado buenos genes aquí, deberías estar contento, me lo agradecerás dentro de unos años.- dijo mientras le ponía un nuevo pañal.

Cuddy, con el escucha bebés, seguía la conversación de House con su hijo. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó el rubio australiano entrando en el despacho del actual director del Princeton Plainsboro.

- No, no lo es.- Foreman tomó asiento tras su escritorio.- Estás preparado para ocupar su puesto, has trabajado mano a mano con él, conoces mejor que nadie como llevar un departamento de diagnostico.

- Entonces es verdad, no va a volver, ¿No?

- No.

- Tengo que pensármelo.

- No hay mucho tiempo para que te decidas, ya he dejado varios casos pendientes.- señaló el montón de historiales que había sobre la mesa.- Si dices que no, nos cierran el departamento y con ello el hospital. Gracias al departamento de diagnostico la gente se desplaza hasta aquí para ser atendidos, ya pasamos por una crisis importante cuando House estuvo preso.

- Vamos, que se me niego tu culo corre peligro pero si acepto te lo salvo por un tiempo.

- Dicho vulgarmente sí, voy a tener que hacer una reforma importante en la plantilla pero sé que con el departamento de diagnóstico saldremos a flote un tiempo, hasta que encuentre una solución.

- ¿Por qué a mi?

- Por antigüedad.

Alzó las cejas.

- Park y Adams son muy recientes, el puesto les viene algo grande y bueno, Taub tiene dos hijas que ocupan ya la mayor parte de su tiempo y el otro restante lo emplea en ligar con las enfermeras.

- Vamos, que me has elegido a mi porque ahora mismo soy un perro solitario, sin compromisos de ningún tipo.

- Exactamente.

- No puedo creer que haya pasado de ser el niño de papá que se chivava de todo en este hospital a llevar el mando.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Sí, porque no.

Foreman salió de detrás del escritorio y abrazó a Chase mientras golpeaba su espalda.

- ¿Voy a tener que seguir los pasos de House y tirarme al jefe?

- No, no es uno de los requisitos del contrato.

- Bien.- sonrió.- ¿No puedo tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de ocupar mi nuevo cargo?

- No.- volvió a señalar los historiales.

- Tendré que cancelar los billetes entonces.

- ¿Qué billetes?

- Park y yo nos íbamos a hacer un recorrido por las costas para surfear.

- ¿Te la estas tirando?

- ¡No! – se sonrojó.- Somos amigos, ¿Es que no puedo tener una amiga?

- Conociendote no, pero me parece divertido, correrán muchas apuestas por el hospital.

Chase ya se marchaba del despacho cuando Foreman habló.

- Cangurito, tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti, no me decepciones.- le apuntó con el dedo.

Chase sonrió y salió del despacho, luego tomó el ascensor y fue dirección a su nueva oficina.

**(…)**

_Tenía la frente bañada en sudor fruto del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar, pero mereció la pena al ver la cara de su hijo, un pequeño rosado que llegaba con dificultad al peso medio. Cuddy observó la labor de las enfermeras, quienes limpiaron al niño, tomaron sus huellas y le comunicaron que no había ningún problema. Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos sintió que podía morir de felicidad en ese mismo instante, uno de sus mayores sueños se había cumplido, ser madre. A Rachel la quería por encima de todo pero se había sentido incompleta, pensaba que el ser madre biológica no estaba hecho para ella, hasta entonces._

_- Hola precioso.- besó su cabecita y acarició su mejilla mientras numerosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas._

_El pequeño abrió los ojos con dificultad y clavó su mirada en la de su madre._

_- Tienes unos ojitos muy bonitos, como tu papá.- sonrió.- Esta es una de las mejores cosas que me ha hecho en la vida, la mejor._

Dejó el escucha bebés en la mesilla y subió al segundo piso, respiró hondo un par de veces y entró en la habitación de su hijo donde estaba House con este en brazos que no paraba de llorar.

- Tiene hambre, es su hora.- se dirigió a House y tomó al bebé con cuidado.

Se sentó en la butaca con el pequeño en brazos y bajó el tirante de su camisón, colocó a su hijo cerca de su pecho para amamantarlo.

House no se movía de su posición, observaba a Cuddy en silencio.

- Ven.- Cuddy le tendió la mano a House.

House cojeó hasta ella algo cohibido y tomó asiento en el reposabrazos.

- Lo siento.- pronunció.

- Calla, por esto si que no tienes que disculparte.

House bajó la mirada.

- Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.- la miró a los ojos.

Cuddy concentró la mirada en el pequeño y comenzó a hablar.

- Supe que estaba embarazada después de dar por terminada nuestra relación, apenas dos semanas después.- cerró los ojos.- Estuve en estado de shock varios días, era la última noticia que hubiese esperado. Me hice como tres pruebas caseras y estuve toda una tarde contemplando el resultado de los análisis sin poder creérmelo.- sonrió al recordar ese día.- Nació cuando apenas estaba de ocho meses, hubo complicaciones debido a mi edad y nació con poco peso, pero en un par de semanas estaba ya por encima de la media.

House extendió su mano muy despacio hasta alcanzar la manita del pequeño.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó curioso mientras observaba al bebé con una sonrisa boba.

- William House Cuddy.- le miró a los ojos.

- Me gusta, es como William Sherlock Scott Holmes, pero ya sabes que mi apellido tiene mucha más relevancia. Será nuestro pequeño genio.

Cuddy sonrió.

- ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora? – preguntó House algo temeroso por su respuesta

A Cuddy se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, se incorporó y llevó al pequeño hasta su cuna ya que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, esto es un hasta siempre.- se situó frente a él y le miró a los ojos.- Esto no cambia nada.

- Te equivocas, esto lo cambia absolutamente todo. No puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que tengo un hijo.

- ¿Qúe cambia?

- ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esta pregunta? – la miró confundido.

- ¿Puedes prometerme que estarás el día de su cumpleaños y no estáras con un caso importante o puesto de vicodina, que no apareceras y desapereceras de su vida cuando te venga en gana, que seras un padre ejemplar para él?

House bajó la mirada.

- Recuerda, lo intentaste una vez y fracasaste, ¿Por qué no ibas a volver a hacerlo?

La miró a los ojos y vio en ella la decepción y el odio vividos este último año.

- Tienes razón, fracasé, y quizás vuelva a hacerlo pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, ¿Estarás tú a mi lado esta vez?

Cuddy desvió la mirada.

- Me pediste que no cambiase, y no lo hice, pero llegaste a la conclusión de que eso no es lo que querías realmente y me dejaste tirado cuando más te necesitaba.- evitó mirarla a los ojos.

- Diste un paso atrás, volviste a la misma mierda de siempre, a la vicodina. No podía pasar por eso otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez? – levantó la voz.- Tú no estabas a mi lado cuando estuve en ese psiquiátrico y además sabías más y de sobra mis sentimientos hacia a ti, te limitaste a mantenerte al margen, que viene siendo lo mismo que ignorar el problema. Hiciste lo mismo cuando diste por terminada nuestra relación, en cuanto volví a caer me dejaste, no me diste ni una sola oportunidad para recuperarme.

- Temía por Rachel, no estaba sola, debía protegerla y pensar en ella.

- ¿Te das cuenta? Fui yo el que insistí en conocerla, tú siempre pensaste en que le haría daño porque desaparecería. Se supone que eramos una familia, y que las familias se apoyan pero nunca nos viste de esa manera. Esperaste a que fallase para corrobarar tu teoría de que soy un hijo de puta.

Cuddy tenía los ojos vidriosos pero evitó derramar una lagrima delante de él, sus palabras dolían porque decían a gritos lo que pensaba, lo dolido que se había sentido todo este tiempo y porque además decían la verdad.

El balbuceo de su hijo les hizo reaccionar, ambos miraron al pequeño que movía sus bracitos algo inquieto en la cuna. Cuando Cuddy alzó la vista House había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

- ¿Cómo está mi pelón favorito?

- ¿House? - se levantó del asiento con el teléfono en la mano.- ¿Dónde coño estás?

- Tranquila mami, estoy siendo un chico responsable.- puso voz infantil.

- House, te lo advierto, deja a Cuddy en paz. Tienes una órden de alejamiento ¡Podrías volver a la cárcel!

- ¿Has estado cotillenado mis cosas, maruja?

- Tuve que hacerlo, debía comprobar que no habías hecho ninguna locura.- suspiró.- Aléjate de ella, por favor.

- Creéme, la orden de alejamiento está más que infrinjida.- sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Wilson confundido.

- Nada, oye, dentro de dos días estoy allí, ¿Vale?

Wilson paseó algo nervioso por su oficina con el teléfono en la mano.

- ¿Dos días? House, tienes el bote de vicodin aquí.

- Ya, tengo otro de repuesto en mi bolsillo, guárdamelo bien.- fingió una sonrisa.- Adiós.- al finalizar la conversación sacó una de las dos pastillas que le quedaban y se la llevó a la boca.

**(…)**

Cuddy estaba confusa, lo que había pasado en las últimas horas le había dejado algo trastornada. Todo había empezado siendo un sueño de lo más dulce para terminar en la misma pesadilla de siempre, no sabía si debía sentirse molesta o decepcionada con ella misma o con él. Pero de una cosa estaba convencida, lo amaba, para bien o para mal y el que irrumpiese de nuevo en su vida había tambaleado los cimientos de su racionalidad, de toda la muralla que había armado los últimos meses contra él y que ahora poco a poco se venía abajo. Y aunque estaba aterrada con lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahí, una parte de ella estaba ilusionada con su presencia.

Tomó a su hijo en brazos y besó su cabecita, luego le miró a los ojos y sonrió, tenía la misma mirada azul cristalina de su padre. Era un pedacito que le había dejado de él, y que algunos días al despertar le ponía muy difícil reencontrarse con su mirada.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio a la pequeña Rachel entrar en su habitación con un vestido, ella misma se había encargado de escogerlo y además se había hecho un recogido en el pelo.

Había compaginado muy bien su labor como madre de dos niños, Rachel no pasó por la fase de celos que todo hermano mayor puede llegar a tener, siempre sacaba tiempo para ella y se lo hizo lo más llevadero posible, es más, ella siempre le ayudaba con el pequeño.

- Cariño estás preciosa.- besó la mejilla de la pequeña.- Me encanta que hagas estas cosas sola, pero también me gusta ayudarte, ¿Sabes? – le sonrió.

House llevaba dos horas junto a la puerta trasera de la casa de Cuddy, había sentido a Rachel despertar y no quería que la pequeña lo encontrase y poner en un compromiso a Cuddy con su presencia, así que desapareció en mitad de la conversación. Hacía frío esa mañana de Domingo, House abrochó su americana hasta arriba para abrigarse algo más aunque sin mucho éxito. Cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta delantera anduvo despacio por el lateral de la casa y vio a la pequeña Rachel correr hacia el coche de su madre, después salió Cuddy con el pequeño en brazos al cual solo se le veían los ojos, su madre le había puesto un gorro de lo más gracioso, sonrió. Cuddy lo puso en la sillita trasera del coche y lo ató bien, hizo lo mismo con Rachel. Cuando iba a subir al asiento del copiloto vio a House a la derecha de la casa.

- Rachel, cuida de William, enseguida vuelvo.- sonrió a sus pequeños y bajó del coche para reunirse con House.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- No mucho.- estornudó.

- Ya.- rodó los ojos.- Ten, entra en casa.- le tendió las llaves.

- ¿Por qué…

- La conversación no ha terminado, tú has hablado, yo no. Los Domingos siempre voy a comer a casa de mi madre, dejaré a los chicos allí y le diré que tengo que ir al hospital por una emergencia, entonces vendré aquí.

House simplemente asintió.

Cuando Cuddy entró en su habitación encontró a House completamente dormido en posición fetal, sonrió y abrió la persiana para que entrara claridad y despertase, recordaba que odiaba que hubiese algo de luz cuando dormía.

House abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó como Cuddy se deshacía de los tacones y se tumbaba a su lado dándole la espalda.

- Yo también necesito dormir, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche por tu culpa.

House sonrió y rodó en la cama hasta quedar frente a su espalda.

- Duerme, hay tiempo para todo.- susurró en su nuca.

Odiaba que hiciese eso, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando lo hacía y la dejaba completamente indefensa.

House tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, luego la atrajo hacia si para que durmiese apoyada sobre su pecho, Cuddy no se opuso. House la observó dormir en silencio mientras acariciaba su mano, y pensó, que la quería tanto que le dolía que cada instante que pasaba era menos tiempo para estar junto a ella. Se sintió tremendamente cursi al pensar semejante cosa y se sintió la persona más egoísta al pensar también que si tuviera que morir siempre tendría que ser él primero, porque él no podría seguir adelante sin ella. Todo el tiempo que habían estado separados no era nada comparado con que no estuviera el resto de su vida.

Cuddy despertó y encontró a House despierto con la mirada perdida y el semblante serio, decidida comenzó a hablar mientras permanecía pegada a su pecho.

- No fue fácil para mí dejarte ir en ninguna de las cuatro ocasiones, la primera cuando desapareciste en la Universidad, porque yo ya te quería en silencio. La segunda tras tu operación en mi hospital, me dolió verte otra vez y acompañado de Stacy, ahí me di cuenta que todavía sentía algo por ti.- levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.- La tercera fue cuando estuviste en Mayfield, ahí te amaba y no estar a tu lado fue una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida, pensé que yo era un obstáculo para tu vida y que cuando te recuperases lo mejor era empezar de cero, y para poder hacerlo yo debía quedar al margen.- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y sintió como House pasaba su pulgar para limpiarla.- La cuarta vez fue la más dolorosa de todas.- bajó la mirada.- Estaba acostumbrada a ti, a amarte y a tenerte a mi lado todos los días, Rachel también estaba acostumbrada a ti, te veía como un padre y además yo estaba embarazada.

House tomó su rostro con cuidado y besó su frente.

- No quería que me olvidases, para bien o para mal, no podía soportarlo. Ver que habías pasado página y que yo no podía hacerlo terminó por enloquecerme, estaba acostumbrado a que estuvieses pendiente de mi y de pronto todo cambió.

- No había pasado página pero todos a mi alrededor pretendían que lo hiciese, accedí a que se hombre viniese a tomar café a mi casa junto a mi hermana y cuñado, no quería más que contentarla.- suspiró.- Me dolió lo que hiciste, nunca pensé que fueses capaz de hacer algo así. Pero también me dolió el hecho de que pensaras que te había olvidado y estaba intentando rehacer mi vida por enésima vez, porque eso significa que creías que no te amaba lo suficiente. Y eso me duele aun más que la locura que hiciste.- cerró los ojos.- ¿Y tu qué House?

House la miró confundido.

- Dominica y todas esas mujeres que pasaron por tu vida tras nuestra ruptura, ¿Qué me dices?

- No fue más que sexo, y lo de Dominica fue… un error. No pretendía nada más que hacerte reaccionar, quería que me gritaras pero no que fueras indiferente, eso es lo último que quería provocarte.

- Nos hicimos daño, los dos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?

- Nunca.- pronunció rotundamente.- No podría.- ¿Y tú?

- No, me sacaste de la oscuridad, y la vida por una vez tuvo sentido.- pronunció.

Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Cuddy mientras lo escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que estropearlo?

- Lo siento.- comenzó a depositar pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro.- lo siento.

- Sé que lo sientes, como también sé que has pagado por ello.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Yo ya te he perdonado, siempre te he perdonado.- le miró a los ojos y acarició la parte posterior de su cabeza.- ¿Podrás reconciliarte contigo mismo y seguir adelante algún día? No te empeñes en ser miserable, el accidente con tu pierna no fue culpa tuya, no debes condenarte de por vida a ser así. No te pido que cambies, sólo que mejores algunos aspectos. Me gusta que seas cabezón, egocéntrico, que seas cariñoso únicamente para mí en la intimidad.- le sonrió.- Todo eso me gusta de ti, pero no me gusta que alejes a las personas que quieres y te quieren de tu vida simplemente porque digas que no te merecemos, no eres un monstruo, eres un hombre y mereces ser feliz. Déjame estar a tu lado y no trates de apartarme de ti una y otra vez.

House asintió y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, luego la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos e inclinó su rostro para besar sus labios.

- Te amo, recuérdalo siempre. Cuando las cosas vayan mal y tengamos dudas, ambos, recuerda que te amo. Y si entonces descubrimos que amarnos no es suficiente, buscaremos la manera de hacernos felices, pero juntos.- susurró Greg.

- Saldrá bien, ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque esta vez estamos convencidos de que podemos hacerlo.- besó sus labios.- Y recuerda que yo te amé, te amo y te amaré.- susurró Lisa.


	6. Chapter 6

[**Flashback**]

_Blythe House entró en casa de su hijo y comprobó una vez más que no había rastro de él, agotada tomó asiento en el sofá. Desde que su avión aterrizó había pasado todo el día con James, él se había encargado de recogerla en el aeropuerto, de presentarle al equipo con el que trabajaba su hijo y de invitarla a comer. Cuando por fin comprendió que él no aparecería, le pidió las llaves de su apartamento. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa y ella estaba dispuesta a esperarle._

_Durante la espera observó los cambios de decoración que había sufrido la casa y se fijó especialmente en la chica que salía junto a su hijo retratada en los marcos de fotos. Tuvo tiempo de servirse una copa de vino y de leer un par de páginas de su libro, "Cómo sobrellevar un cáncer Terminal." Media hora más tarde House entró en casa _

_- ¿Ya te has cansado de evitarme, hijo? – pronunció disgustada._

_- Hola mamá.- se acercó tímidamente a ella y besó su mejilla._

_Ella algo más decidida lo estrechó entre sus brazos, no le veía desde la muerte de su marido y ya habían pasado más de tres años. Con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas se alejó de él y le observó, House se sintió desnudo frente a ella. Con ella no podía fingir, le conocía muy bien._

_- ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? – le acarició la mejilla._

_- Sigue como y donde siempre.- le sonrió para tranquilizarla.- Y tú estás igual que siempre._

_- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, a mi edad es muy difícil oír eso._

_Ambos tomaron asiento y sonrieron con complicidad._

_- ¿Quién es esa chica que aparece junto a ti en las fotos y ha hecho esta decoración tan particular a tu departamento?_

_- Es mi mujer, Dominica._

_- Greg, ¿Te casaste y no me dijiste nada?- pronunció con tristeza._

_- Es una larga historia._

_- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti._

_House frotó su nuca y comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo conoció y ayudó a Dominica casándose con ella, lo que no le contó fueron los verdaderos motivos por lo que lo hizo, poner celosa a Cuddy y hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera tras su ruptura._

_- Estuviste seis meses en prisión._

_- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? – preguntó confundido._

_- Leo el registro policial de Princeton prácticamente desde que te mudaste aquí._

_- No quiero que me juzgues, tú no…_

_- No lo haré, sabes que nunca lo he hecho.- acarició su mejilla._

_- No quise hacerle daño, no de esa manera. No soy una persona violenta en ese sentido, perdí el control pero era consciente de que todos estaban en la cocina y que Rachel no estaba en casa esa tarde._

_Blythe no entendía muy bien a qué se refería su hijo, no sabía los motivos de su ingreso en prisión pero tampoco quiso preguntarle, no ahora que se había abierto y estaba contando como realmente se sentía ante esa situación. Por un momento recordó a aquel niño asustadizo que corría a sus brazos cuando se caía del columpio del jardín._

_- Yo sé que no tienes mal corazón, Greg.- acarició su mejilla.- Simplemente no sabes canalizar tu sentimientos, y que no sepas hacerlo en parte es culpa mía.- bajó la mirada.- Sé que amas a Lisa y que no pretendías hacerle daño de esa manera._

_House bajó la cabeza._

_- Quizás deberías buscarla por última vez._

_House levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre._

_- Es peligroso, sí, pero a veces hay que tomar ese tipo de decisiones en la vida. Yo no lo hice, y me arrepiento de ello._

_- ¿Hablas de mi padre, de mi padre biológico?_

_- Greg, yo…_

_- Yo tampoco voy a juzgarte mamá, nunca lo he hecho._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_- Lo sé desde los 12 años, las no - marcas de nacimiento lo delataron._

_- Debería haber supuesto que desde esa edad ya eras un geniecillo.- sonrió.- Y sí, hablo de él._

_Ahora House le miró con curiosidad._

_- Como ya sabes, tu padre siempre estaba de un lado para otro, no paraba mucho tiempo en casa y yo tenía mi vida fuera de esta. Me enamoré, así sin más._

_- ¿Él sabe que yo…_

_- No, nunca lo supo.- suspiró.- Era el hombre que amaba en silencio, era lo más prudente. En aquellos años dependíamos económicamente de tu padre, y yo debía mirar por ti. Si hubiese decidido estar con él, probablemente no habrías llegado a dónde estás ahora._

_- ¿Sacrificaste tu felicidad por mí?_

_- Es lo que se hace por un hijo._

_House se levantó molesto del sofá y anduvo por el salón._

_- Pues lamento decirte que fue una gilipollez lo que hiciste.- levantó la voz.- Él me hizo daño, mi hizo ser el monstruo que soy ahora. Todo habría sido mejor sin él._

_- Él te quería Greg, yo lo sé, eras un chico difícil y sé que no justifica lo que te hizo. Pero recuerdo el día en el que te graduaste, como él te miraba, con admiración. Estaba orgulloso de ti._

_- Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decírmelo.- bufó.- Él fue un cobarde, y eso también me hizo serlo a mí._

_- Puedes cambiarlo._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Permanecían abrazados todavía recostados en la cama, ajenos al mundo exterior, pero la cabeza de House no paraba de dar vueltas una y otra vez entorno a la conversación que tuvo algunos meses antes con su madre. El cáncer se la había llevado sin ni siquiera él saberlo, su madre consiguió ocultárselo a Wilson y a él. Pero él no dejó de pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con ella.

- Soy un egoísta, no debería estar aquí.- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Cuddy se incorporó en la cama y lo miró confusa.

- No he pensado en ti al venir aquí, o en cómo podía afectarle a Rachel si me hubiese visto. He pensado en que me iba a encontrar solo dentro de unos meses y me daba miedo. Buscaba un motivo para seguir adelante y tuve que comprometerte, otra vez.

- House, no entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿Por qué te vas a ver solo dentro de unos meses?- pronunció confusa.

House se levantó de la cama con determinación y miró por la ventana.

- Wilson tiene cáncer y…- los ojos de House se llenaron de lágrimas inconscientemente.

- No tiene cura.- Cuddy se tapó la boca con sus manos.- Hablé con él ayer por la noche…

Cuddy se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar.

- Eh, tranquila.- se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó.- Se supone que el que debería estar así tendría ser yo.

Cuddy le tomó la mano con fuerza.

- No tienes porqué pasar esto solo.- le miró a los ojos.- Voy a estar contigo

- Puedo hacerlo solo.- la miró a los ojos.

- Voy a estar allí, lo quieras o no.

- No, escucha Cuddy, si él no te dijo nada es porque no quiere que lo sepas. Es mejor así, ya hay bastante gente compadeciéndose por él a su alrededor.

- Es mi amigo también.

- Lo sé.- mostró una ligera sonrisa.- Siempre estuve algo celoso por vuestra amistad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Os entendéis muy bien y tenéis mil cosas en común, pensé que en algún momento te lo tirarías, ¿Ha sido así?

Cuddy golpeó el hombro de House divertida.

- Yo he sido siempre la excepción que ha roto tu vida perfecta.

- Mi vida no era perfecta, House. Tenía un puesto como decana por el que luché durante años y ganaba un buen sueldo, pero no tenía una vida, llegaba a casa y no había nadie esperándome. Mis intentos por quedarme embarazada fracasaron, y estaba completamente hundida.- suspiró.- Pero cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido apareció Rachel y entonces todo empezó a cobrar sentido, había alguien que dependía de mí y me necesitaba. Luego encontré a Lucas y formé una pequeña familia, pero aun así me sentía incompleta, ¿Y sabes por qué?

House negó con la cabeza.

- Porque mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona desde hacía años y aunque intentaba convencerme de que no era bueno, necesitaba saber si seguir a mi corazón por una vez en la vida podía salirme bien, y así tuvieron lugar los mejores meses de mi vida contigo. Y ahora pienso que quizás ese hecho tan desafortunado que tuvimos.- observó a House agachar la cabeza.- En realidad tenía que pasar, por algún motivo. Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros, y estaba claro que en cualquier momento iba a estallar por algún lado, debí haberlo visto.- negó con la cabeza.

House tomó su mano.

- Era consciente de que todos estabais en la cocina y de que Rachel estaba en casa de tu madre, de lo contrario nunca hubiese hecho semejante locura.

- Eso no lo sabes, en esa época no hiciste más que locuras, una detrás de otra y podían haber sido muchísimas más, pero que estrellaras el coche fue la gota que colmó el vaso.- Cuddy se incorporó y miró a través de la ventana de la habitación.- Quien sabe lo que podrías haber llegado a hacer si te hubieses enterado de que estaba embarazada.

- Jamás os hubiese perjudicado al bebé o a ti, eso es lo último que haría en mi vida. Sé cuanto ansiabas quedarte embarazada.

Cuddy se dio la vuelta y le miró.

- Yo realmente quería darte un hijo, una parte de mí lo deseaba. Quería ser uno de tus donantes.

Cuddy le miró con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

- Aunque no lo creas tengo mucha simpatía con ellos, cuando vienen a la consulta me divierte, los únicos idiotas son los padres. Y siempre pensé que si estuviera destinado a tener un hijo, tendría que ser contigo. Estaba convencido de que serías una buena madre. Pero cuando llegó Rachel mis esquemas se rompieron, y debo reconocer que estuve algo celoso.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pronunció sorprendida.

- Todo se habría complicado entre nosotros.

- Tal vez para mejor.

- Quizás.- sonrió.- Pero sabes cómo soy yo, no soy un buen ejemplo para un niño. También temía que formaras una familia junto a otra persona que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para el bebé, y terminara perjudicándolo, como hizo John conmigo.

- No lo habría permitido.

- En todo caso fue mejor así, ahora tenemos a nuestro hijo y estamos juntos.

- Sí.- lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.- Es tan perfecto que te daría las gracias todos los días por hacerme esto.

- Te equivocas, el que debería darte las gracias por darme la oportunidad número vete tú a saber cual ya debería ser yo.

- Paso a paso.- lo tomó del cuello y lo besó.

Ambos fijaron su atención a la ventana cuando escucharon como un vehículo estacionaba frente a la casa.

Arlene Cuddy llega con sus nietos tras pasar parte del día con ellos.

- Hola pequeños.- se agachó y besó a Rachel en la cabeza, luego cogió a William y lo alzó en brazos haciéndolo reír.- Gracias por pasar la tarde con ellos, mamá.

- Deberías quitar a tu hijo la costumbre de hacerse pis sobre mí cuando estoy a punto de quitarle el pañal.

Cuddy mostró una ligera sonrisa y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría a House oír eso.

- ¿Cómo fue esa emergencia?

- Todo salió bien.

- Bien, te llamaré esta semana. Cuídate hija.- besó su frente.

- Adiós mamá.

Tenía que admitir que la relación con su madre había mejorado desde el desafortunado accidente con House, algo bueno salió de ello.

Rachel subió corriendo las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, pero se detuvo en la habitación de su madre al ver a alguien familiar sentado en su cama. Despacio empujó la puerta y abrió sus grandes ojos azules al ver de quien se trataba.

- Sabía que volverías House.- subió sobre la cama y se aferró a su cuello.- Yo le prometí a William que vendrías.

House no dijo nada, abrazó a Rachel.

[**Flashback**]

_- ¿Por qué House no quiere a mi hermanito? – se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a su madre._

_- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?_

_- Nadie, pero él no ha venido a verle. Por eso está triste y llora a todas horas, porque quiere ver a su papá._

_Cuddy le tendió la mano a su hija._

_- Ven.- la sentó en su pierna derecha mientras en la otra reposaba el bebé._

_- Los bebés lloran a todas horas, es su manera de pedir las cosas ya que no pueden hablar. Además, tú tampoco has conocido a tu papá y no estás triste._

_- Ya.- miró a su madre.- Pero…_

_- Claro que le quiere._

_- ¿Y por qué no ha venido a verle?_

_- Es complicado cariño._

_Observó a su madre derramar una lágrima._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

- Lo siento, entró corriendo y no me dio tiempo…

- Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora.- sonrió.

House había estado preparando la cena mientras Cuddy bañaba a los niños y amamantaba a William, Rachel le había ayudado a poner la mesa, le sorprendía lo rápido que había crecido la pequeña en tan poco tiempo. Tras cenar Cuddy decidió darse un baño.

- Voy a darme un baño, ¿Puedes quedarte con él? – depositó al bebé en los brazos de House.

House asintió tímidamente.

El pequeño enseguida abrió sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió mientras miraba divertido a su padre.

- Parece que le gustas.- dijo Cuddy con una sonrisa impresa.

House sonrió.

Cuddy se detuvo en la puerta una última vez y observó con una sonrisa a su pequeña familia, su hijo en brazos de su padre y Rachel con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de House.

Aquella noche Rachel consiguió manipular a su madre para que le dejara dormir junto a House y ella, este le dijo que no había ningún problema y se metió en la cama quedando justo en medio. En mitad de la noche House sujetó su pierna con fuerza, llevaba más de doce horas sin tomar vicodina y ya había acabado con la última que le quedaba. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, tomó una baño con agua caliente y ordenó sus pensamientos mostrando una ligera sonrisa, tenía un hijo, su hijo, suyo y de Cuddy. Pero su cabeza volvió a Wilson, él le estaba esperando y se sintió culpable porque ahora él tenía una familia y a Wilson se le iba la vida poco a poco. Él iba a estar ahí para él, salió de la bañera y tras secarse rápidamente se puso su ropa y las deportivas. Después fue hasta la habitación de su hijo y tras tenerlo en brazos unos minutos besó su frente y lo volvió a depositar en la cuna.

- Volveré amigo y me comportaré como el padre que te mereces, jamás te haré daño.

También besó la cabeza de Cuddy y Rachel, aunque está última tenía un ojo abierto y vio que House estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Dónde vas House? – Rachel levantó la cabeza por encima de las sabanas.

- Ven.- la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación con ella.

- Tengo que irme por un tiempo.

- No te vayas, mamá y William se pondrán tristes otra vez.

- Esta vez no, estaré de vuelta pronto.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.- pellizcó su mejilla.- Tienes que darle un besito y un abrazo muy fuerte a mamá cuando despierte, así estará menos triste.

- ¿Por qué estás triste tú también?

- Estoy triste porque mi mejor amigo está muy enfermo y además me duele la pierna.

- Mamá te ayudará a no estar triste si te quedas.

- No quiero que le digas que estoy triste, tienes que prometérmelo, será nuestro secreto. Sé que sabes guardar secretos.- le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel asintió y alzó su dedo meñique.

House la miró confundido.

- Tienes que unir tu dedo meñique al mío para que se cumpla la promesa, es muy importante

- Vale vale.- enlazó su dedo con el de ella.- Te veré pronto, descansa.- besó su mejilla.

- Te estaré esperando pata de palo.- Rachel lo abrazó con fuerza.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Cuddy despertó se encontró con su hija frente a frente, parecía que le había estado observando durante un tiempo. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir algo, Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días cariño.- besó su cabeza y se sentó en la cama con su hija sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y vio que House no estaba.

- House…- susurró.

- Se ha ido por un tiempo mamá, pero volverá, él me lo prometió.

Cuddy asintió y abrazó a su hija muy fuerte.

(…)

Lo primero que hizo House tras pisar Princeton fue ir a casa de Wilson, debía comprobar que estaba bien.

- Jimmy, no te lo vas a creer.- entró en casa de su amigo sin molestarse en llamar, antes de irse le había dado su llave por si había alguna emergencia.

- ¿Trece? – su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

- He venido a por algunos accesorios de James, está ingresado en el hospital, la otra noche se quedó sin respirar. Han pensado que debería estar interno durante un tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No lo sé, probablemente hasta que…

House dio media vuelta.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

(…)

- No sabes hacerte el dormido.

Wilson abrió un ojo.

- Tenía que hacerlo, hay un grupo que pretende convencerme de que tener cáncer no es tan malo, te llenan la habitación de globos y autoestima.

House sonrió.

Wilson observó que House hacía una mueca de dolor y se llevaba la mano a la pierna.

- En el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta está la vicodina.

Tras dar con el bote, House se llevó dos pastillas a la boca. Llevaba muchas horas sin consumir, prácticamente parecía que comenzaba a desintoxicarse. Tendría más si un hubiera tenido que darle algunas píldoras a Wilson días atrás, su dolor era más insoportable que el suyo.

- ¿Estás en problemas?

- No.

- Fue una locura ir a ver a Cuddy.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y?

- He oído que quieren tenerte interno hasta que…

- ¡No me jodas House! Quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado.

House tomó asiento en el sillón que había junto a la cama y jugó con sus manos algo nervioso.

- Tengo un hijo, James.

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes, tiene mis ojos y todo.- mostró una media sonrisa.

- No te creo…

House sacó su móvil y le enseñó la foto que le había hecho al pequeño la noche anterior.

- Cuddy supo que estaba embarazada dos semanas después de de nuestra ruptura, dice que pensó en decírmelo, pero no hice más que locuras por aquel entonces. Supongo que tenía miedo y decidió esperar, hasta que yo estrellé el coche en su casa y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de la bestia.

- Pedazo de cabrón.

House miró a su amigo.

- ¿No te das cuenta?

House miró a Wilson confundido.

- Joder House, la vida siempre te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, pero tú siempre te has empeñado en ser miserable.

House agachó la cabeza.

- Cuando tuviste el infarto y estuviste a punto de morir, conseguiste salvarte a ti y a tu pierna. La opción más barajada era amputártela, pero conseguiste que no fuese así, y en parte fue gracias a Cuddy. Cuando Tritter quiso meterte en prisión, ahí estuvo Cuddy para salvar tu culo. Cuando estabas a punto de recaer tras lo de Hannah, ahí estuvo Cuddy para ayudarte a no hacerlo. Cuando intentaste operarte a ti mismo, ahí estuvo Cuddy para llevarte al hospital y volverte a salvar otra vez, a ti y a tu puñetera pierna. Cuddy es tu ángel de la guarda, pero aun así casi la matas, ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar tu buena suerte, House?

- Poco tiempo, la vida se encargó de darme una hostia cuando decidió que tenías que morir antes de tiempo. Tendría que estar en tu puto lugar, y tú deberías tener a una mujer como Cuddy a tu lado, y dos hijos. Y para nada merecías un amigo cabrón como yo. Lo siento James, joder, lo siento de verdad.- gritó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Wilson simplemente quería que House tratara de recomponer su vida una vez que él no estuviese, no quería verlo solo.

- No la dejes ir otra vez, House.- susurró.

- Demasiado tarde, en cuanto despierte y vuelva a la realidad se dará cuenta del monstruo que soy.

(…)

- ¿Hoy vas a trabajar, mamá?

- Sí cariño.

Rachel agachó la cabeza.

- Pero he pensado que al medio día podría ir a buscarte a casa de la abuela y pasar una tarde juntas en el centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Nosotras dos solas?

- Sí, William se pasaría toda la tarde dormido, y no se divertiría con nosotras.

La pequeña asintió emocionada y abrazó a su madre.

- Pero tienes que prometerme algo antes cariño, no debes decirle a la abuela que House estuvo aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú solo prométemelo.

- Vale, te lo prometo.- sonrió.- Pero antes tienes que cruzar tu dedo con el mío, así se hacen las promesas.- sonrió.

(…)

Justo después de terminar su jornada en el hospital y antes de ir a por Rachel, Cuddy recibió la visita de su hermana Julia. Casi todas las semanas se veían ahora que vivían más cerca, tomaban café y charlaban. Los primeros meses después de dar a luz a William fue un gran apoyo para ella.

Julia tomó asiento en el sillón de su hermana mientras Cuddy hacía café en la cocina, sintió un bulto en la parte baja de su espalda y cuando se giró para ver lo que era, encontró una cartera de cuero negra. La abrió, tenía demasiada curiosidad, quizás su hermana empezaba a salir con alguien. Pero su rostro se ensombreció al ver el DNI de Gregory House.

Lisa llegó con el café, y al reconocer la cartera que tenía su hermana en las manos, una de las tazas cayó al suelo y se partió en pedazos.

- ¿Ha estado aquí, Lisa?

- Julia…

- ¡Responde! – levantó la voz.

- Sí, ha estado aquí.

- ¿Has dejado que pisara tu casa y estuviese cerca de tus hijos después de todo lo que te hizo? Está loco Lisa, es peligroso.

- No lo llames así, él ya pagó por lo que hizo, estuvo en prisión.

- Le rebajaron la condena, recuerdo lo mucho que te enfadaste después de aquello, y ahora lo vuelves a meter en tu cama como si nada.

- Es el padre de mi hijo, yo no…

- Intentó matarte, ¿Suena frío, verdad? Pero es así, te hizo dejarlo todo. Será el padre de tu hijo, pero tu hijo no merece un padre así.

(…)

- Tu hermana me lo ha contado todo.- dijo Arlene.

- Vaya, veo que no le ha faltado tiempo, ¿Y mis hijos?

- Hija, tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Rachel!

- No están, Julia se los llevó al parque, y es mejor que pasen la noche conmigo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá?

- Creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre tus decisiones.

- Soy su madre, puedo cuidar perfectamente de ellos.

- Sé que eres una buena madre Lisa, y quiero asegurarme de que lo sigues siendo. Es mejor que yo me quede un tiempo con ellos.

- Mamá, no me hagas esto.

- Lo siento cariño.- besó su frente.- Con el tiempo me perdonarás.

(…)

Estaba sentado en una incómoda butaca al lado de Wilson cuando sintió su móvil vibrar, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y atendió la llamada.

- Hey.- sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

- Hey, ¿Cómo está Wilson?

- Está ingresado, deben supervisarlo, las cosas no van tan bien como pensábamos.

- Lo siento House.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Están bien.- suspiró.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, estoy bien, algo cansada. No dejes de informarme del estado de Wilson.

- Te amo, Lisa.

- Adiós Greg.- susurró mientras cortaba la llamada y se echaba a llorar.

House volvió a dejar el móvil en su bolsillo, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien y que ella comenzaba a arrepentirse.


	8. Chapter 8

No pegó ojo en toda la noche, ya hacía un día que no estaba junto a sus hijos y eso le hacía sentirse cada vez peor. La solución lógica sería perder a House y volver junto a su pequeña familia, pero ella realmente no quería eso. Quería formar una familia junto a él, tal y como había hecho un año atrás, ¿Por qué todo siempre se había complicado entre ellos? ¿Por qué perdonar a House cuando él atravesó su casa con un coche cuando ella estaba embarazada de su hijo?

El teléfono sonó y desvió sus pensamientos.

- Mamá, ¿Cuándo vendrás a por nosotros? Me aburro en casa de la abuela.

- Pronto cariño, pero quiero que el tiempo que estés allí te portes bien y cuides de tu hermano, ¿Lo harás?

- Sí mamá.

- Te quiero, no lo olvides.

- Lo sé, yo también te quiero mamá.

Cuddy sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- Te mando un beso muy grande, y otro para William, quiero que se lo des antes de dormir.

- Lo haré, la abuela me llama para cenar, tengo que colgar. Adiós.

- Adiós cariño.- colgó y se recostó en la cama otra vez. Solo quería dormir y despertar cuando la pesadilla llegara a su fin.

House llamó a Cuddy dos días después, se había quedado bastante preocupado con la conversación que tuvieron hacía un par de días, quería comprobar que todo estaba bien.

- ¿House? – su voz era inestable.

- Cuddy, ¿Qué está pasando?

La oyó suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

- Mi hermana sabe que estuviste aquí, encontró tu cartera en mi sillón. Se lo dijo a mi madre y ahora ella tiene a mis hijos, piensa que conmigo no están seguros.

House tragó para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- Mierda.- cerró los ojos y apretó el puño.- Hice mal en ir, fui un egoísta, empezabas a salir adelante y tropezaste otra vez conmigo. No quiero hacerte más daño Lisa, no...

- Le prometiste a Rachel que volverías.

- Es una niña, lo superará, se olvidará de ello.

- No, no lo hará. Sera pequeña, pero tiene sentimientos. Sufrió mucho cuando nos separamos, no hacía más que preguntarme por qué no ibas a jugar con ella. No quiero pasar otra vez por eso, no quiero condenarla a ella también a echarte de menos.- levantó la voz.- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

House no respondió.

- Necesito verte, necesito hablar de ello.

- Lisa…

- Tengo tu documentación, y la necesitas. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, viajaré a Princeton esta misma tarde. Nos vemos en tu apartamento.

House dejó el hospital tras pasar el día con Wilson y fue hasta su apartamento, tomó una ducha y esperó la visita de Cuddy algo impaciente. Hasta que finalmente llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola – dijo Lisa mirándole a los ojos.

- Hola – susurró para después abrazarla y dejar que su cabeza reposara sobre su pecho.- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Greg?

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarla se sentó junto a ella en el salón.

- Tu madre y tu hermana quieren lo mejor para ti, en ningún momento piensan en hacerte daño. Soy el tipo que te dejó bloqueada durante veinte años, el que interrumpió tus citas, el que te hizo la vida imposible en el hospital y fuera de este. Y además soy el tipo loco que atravesó tu casa con un coche, es normal que teman esta situación. Que vuelvas a cometer la misma locura y corras a mí, y lo que es peor, que condenes a tus hijos a estar junto al tipo loco.

- Sé que no debería estar teniendo esta conversación contigo, que debería odiarte, buscar a otra persona con quien encajar y salir adelante. Pero no puedo House, y tampoco quiero.

- ¿A pesar de que atravesé tu casa con un coche sabiendo que tu hija estaba dentro?

- No, tú mismo dijiste que sabías que estaba en casa de mi madre.

- No, en realidad me lo inventé, no estaba seguro de nada. Pretendía hacerte daño por haberme olvidado, soy un egoísta, siempre lo he sido.

- Mientes.

- No.

- No hagas esto House.

- ¿El qué?

- Apartarme de tu lado otra vez.

- Ten un poco de dignidad Cuddy, atravesé tu casa con un coche, podría haberte matado, suena como si fuese un puto loco posesivo. Y es cierto.- anduvo por el salón mientras gritaba.

. No me harías daño, no harías daño a tus hijos.- se incorporó y fue tras él.

La llevó contra la pared bruscamente, sus músculos estaban tensos, pero Cuddy lo miraba a los ojos sin temor alguno.

- Te conozco.- susurró.- Soy la única persona que te conoce de verdad, no eres un loco. No lo eres Greg. Estás roto, eso es todo, llevas mucho tiempo roto. Y todos a tu alrededor hemos ido encajando las piezas rotas una y otra vez, pero ha sido inútil.

- No tengo solución.

- Quiero pensar que sí tiene solución, es cierto que yo no estuve contigo la última vez, cuando volviste a recaer. Fue un gran error, te dejé tirado cuando más me necesitabas. También hice lo mismo cuando estuviste en Mayfield, enterré el problema y seguí adelante. Tal vez si estamos juntos esta vez salga bien.

- Lo besó, él seguía en tensión, sin corresponderle. Ella puso más empeño y él terminó cediendo, capturó sus labios con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Tú has sido un bonito sueño en medio de tanta pesadilla.- apoyó la frente sobre la suya.- Pero no puedo hacer esto Lisa, tienes a dos personas que dependen de ti y te necesitan, debes tratar de seguir adelante y ser feliz.

- Tú no puedes decidir lo que a mí me hace feliz o no, yo sé lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti, quiero momentos felices y amargos junto a ti, lo quiero todo contigo. No quiero una familia perfecta, una vida perfecta, quiero poder vivirla junto a ti y nuestros hijos.

- No puedo condenarte, condenaros a eso

- Es una decisión ya tomada.

- ¿No tengo escapatoria?

- Me temo que no.- lo miró desafiante.

- Entonces vamos a sacar a nuestros hijos de las garras de Arlene.- mostró una media sonrisa.


End file.
